


A Tale of Two Queens

by vmplvr1977



Series: Queen's Assassin [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassin Anya (The 100), Assassin Clarke Griffin, Assassin Ontari, Childhood Friends, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Not Canon Compliant, Princess Clarke Griffin, Princess Lexa (The 100), Protective Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa (The 100), Queen Lexa, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: The continent is divided into Thirteen Kingdoms, ruled over by King Jake. After Lexa's father mounts a coup  to take control of the Thirteen Kingdoms, Clarke is forced to become the slave of the man who murdered her parents. Treated horribly and thrown into the arena to fight, the only comfort in Clarke's life is Lexa who visits her secretly every night.The two future Queens must tread the uneasy political waters at a young age as Lexa's father tells everyone Clarke (the rightful heir to the throne) is dead. The two girls swear to protect each other, as they are forced apart when the monarchs realize their loyalty to each other is likely more than friendship.Clarke is sent to train with Azgeda to become an assassin so she will have no claim to her throne, while Lexa is preparing to become the Queen.Follows Clexa's relationship from six years old to fifteen. No violence is shown, only implied by injury afterwards.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Queen's Assassin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718431
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	A Tale of Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Will likely do a series of one shots to follow, but no ETA.
> 
> So this is completely different from anything I've done and I changed my writing style a bit to fit the setting. Basically, this is what you get when I sit in front of the computer and write with no sleep after binging Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Violence is implied and not described, at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**TonDC (Trikru Capitol)**

**Clarke 6, Lexa 7**

  
  


"Alexandria, are you even listening to me?" Her mother’s voice was full of annoyance when she pulled the brunette's focus from the two adults and blonde girl in the courtyard. Her father never brought other children to the Castle and kept Lexa surrounded by her adult teachers, yet there was a girl her age standing in the courtyard. 

"Who are they?" The seven year old asked and her mother didn’t bother sparing a glance at their guests, likely not interested in witnessing whatever violence was about to occur. King Alexander was a cruel man and was feared throughout the Thirteen Kingdoms for his violent tendencies. 

"Friends of your father's."

"Father has friends my age?" Lexa returned her gaze to the blonde and her family, just in time to see the adults fall to their knees begging for their lives. The brunette assumed they were the girl’s parents and felt bad for the girl, Lexa’s father never left survivors.

"Alexandria, go inside now!" Her mother demanded, when the King drew his sword and raised it to strike the man on his knees.

"But… the evil King is going to hurt her!" Lexa demanded and her mother’s eyes went red with rage, then ran into the courtyard.

"Oh, my God! Alex, what are you doing? We agreed, no killing in front of our daughter!"

"Get back inside Ana, now!"

"The child… let her come with me. Please, Alex… she doesn't need to see this! She is a child and she is not responsible for whatever her parents did! Alex, let me take the girl inside." Her mother begged and then pulled the girl into her arms, as the blonde’s mother screamed in protest.

"No… don't take my baby! Clarke! Don't hurt her, please I'll do anything! Clarke! I love you, baby!"

"Alexandria, take the girl to your room! Go!" Her mother set the girl down and then returned to the king’s side, leaving the two girls alone.

"My room's this way." Lexa gave the blonde a sad smile and led the way to her room, looking back to check on her guest. She looked scared, not that Lexa could blame her. Most girls her age weren't accustomed to the violence the brunette witnessed daily, hell not even most adults were... men or women. The only place that Lexa truly felt safe, was in her room and she hoped this blonde would find comfort there as well. The door opened and the blonde's eyes went wide at the collection of toys in the room.

"This… is yours?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Uh-huh, we can play with them if you want. I'm Lexa."

"Clarke."

"You be the Princess and I'll be the brave knight that protects..." Lexa was cut off by screams, which she heard all too often and it was clear that the blonde knew what that meant as well. 

"Daddy! Momma!" Clarke rushed towards the door and the brunette grabbed her by the arm, knowing there was nothing either of them could do to stop King Alexander.

"Clarke, no! You have to stay here…"

"My parents…" The blonde’s tears poured out of her eyes and the brunette hugged her.

"You're safe, Princess. I'll protect you from the evil King in here… mother says it's magic and the evil King can't enter!" Lexa handed the blonde a doll and led her to the wardrobe, then sat under the dresses hanging inside. The blonde was crying and hugging the doll tightly, making the brunette feel helpless. The brunette hugged Clarke and told her it was okay, like Lexa's mother had done for her countless times. It seemed to work, the girl was still crying but she seemed to trust the brunette.

"Alexandria? Are you in there?" Her mother’s voice filled the room and Clarke’s eyes filled with fear. 

"Is the evil King gone?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You can come out now.”

“It’s ok, Clarke. Be brave and the evil King won’t hurt you. Can you do that?” Lexa looked the blonde in the eye and she nodded in affirmation, before the brunette opened the wardrobe door.

“Who might you be, honey?"

"This is Clarke, I'm going to protect her." Lexa informed her mother, knowing the blonde was frightened and the Queen gave her a soft smile.

"Clarke, do you have any family?"

"My momma and daddy… where are they?"

"They… had to go away for a while, is there someone else that can take care of you?" The Queen shot an almost desperate look towards her daughter, suggesting that the girl was still in danger and the brunette knew she had to come up with something to protect her new friend. 

"No…" Clarke's eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked, causing Lexa’s heart to break.

"I'll take care of you, Clarke." The brunette promised and took the blonde’s hand to reassure her.

"Alexandria, you shouldn’t..."

"Her parents went away, she needs me to protect her from the evil King!" Lexa demanded as her father entered her room with that crazed look he got whenever the evil King was present.

"Lexa! Where's the Sky Princess?" The King asked and the seven year old stepped in front of the girl protectively, as her mother begged him to see reason.

"No! Alex, she's just a child… she has no other family!"

"Then I'm doing her a favor…" Alexander replied coldly and pushed his wife aside, the brunette glared up at her father with a confident tone.

"No! Clarke's my friend and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Lexa, step aside…" Her father said with a calm tone, though the brunette knew it would not last if she wasn’t careful and she had to show strength. Lexa reached forward and took the dagger from her father’s belt, then pointed it at him.

“I promised to protect her, father! I'll fight you if I have to!”

"Alexandria, please don’t do this!” The Queen had a horrified look on her face and the King let out a chuckle.

"It's okay Ana, our daughter is being brave for her new friend and she knows that I respect strength. Only the strong survive and Lexa's a survivor, like me. What's your name, girl?" Her father knelt down to their level and before anyone could react, the blonde took the dagger from Lexa’s hand then held it against the King’s neck.

"I'm Princess Clarke of the Sky People and heir to the throne, I’m not scared of you!" Clarke replied with a powerful tone and King Alexander smiled proudly, then laughed.

"Oh? I'm beginning to see what my daughter sees in you, you're stronger than your parents were. No one has had the courage to stand up to me in nearly a decade, now my daughter’s new friend holds a knife to my throat. In this world there are wolves and there are sheep. Sheep are weak and powerless without a shepherd to protect them. Wolves are fighters and survivors, all it takes is one wolf to wipe out an entire flock of sheep. Tell me Clarke, are you a wolf or a sheep?" Her father raised a questioning eyebrow and Clarke remained strong, making the brunette proud of her new blonde friend. The King always told his daughter that the strong never back down and this blonde girl was showing just how strong she was.

"Wolf."

"Hmm, we'll see. Indra!" The King ordered, keeping his gaze on the blonde and dark skinned warrior’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde child holding a knife to her king’s throat.

"Take the Sky Princess to the pits. She says that she's a wolf, unlike her parents… make her prove it."

"Yes, my King."

"If you truly are a wolf Clarke, you will live. Keep the dagger, you will need it and I expect you to kill anyone that tries to take it from you. If you ever lose it, you will be punished. Understood?” Alexander stood and smiled down at the blonde, who nodded confidently. Lexa gave her a soft smile and hoped that Clarke had learned how to survive the evil King from this brief introduction. The blonde followed behind the General and exited the Princess’ chambers without another word.

  
  


******************************************

**Polis**

**Slave Pits**

**Three Weeks Later**

  
  


Following the deaths of King Jake and Queen Abigail, Alexander took control of the Thirteen Kingdoms. Technically he was an heir to the throne, being the third cousin of King Jake and without a stronger claim, he was named ruler of the Coalition of Thirteen Kingdoms. Alexander did not hesitate to move his family to Polis and brought Clarke along as his slave. None in Polis knew who the blonde was, because she was raised in Arkadia and was presumed dead. After a few short weeks, Clarke was barely recognizable to even Lexa. Covered in filth, bruises and cuts, sleeping in a cage with no shelter from the weather. The blonde was treated horribly by Lexa’s father and the brunette worked to offer her friend even the smallest form of comfort. 

"Clarke… I brought you some bread." Lexa whispered and pulled a few slices from her gown, the blonde gave her a cautious look in return. It was still dark outside, though the sun would be up soon and the brunette knew it was a risk. If her father found out that she took food from the kitchen to feed one of his slaves, he would be furious and might take it out on the blonde. But the girl had to eat and Lexa made her a promise to protect her anyway she could.

"You have to stop doing this or I'll get in trouble, Lexa." Clarke grumbled, though it was more out of fear of punishment than being ungrateful. Any slave that broke the King’s rules was thrown into the arena to fight for their lives. What the blonde didn’t know was that she would be fighting in the arena anyhow, despite doing everything she could to please Lexa’s father.

"You're too skinny, Clarke. You have to eat to get strong or you won’t survive!" The brunette insisted and shoved the bread through the bars of Clarke’s cage. Lexa was surprised that the blonde had been allowed to have a cage to herself, the other pit fighters were jammed in cages with a dozen others. It was a good sign, if you impress the King and his generals, you get rewarded. 

"Thanks."

"You have to fight in the arena today. Father says it’s time to prove your worth." The brunette gulped, knowing that it would be brutal and hoped Clarke would pass the test. The King watched the blonde closely during the last few weeks of training with Indra and had bragged about her at dinner last night.

"Fight who?"

"I don’t know, someone bigger and older than you." Lexa informed her friend, though it went without saying. The blonde was at least five years younger than the other slaves in the pits and the Queen complained about it to Lexa’s father daily. It wasn’t fair to expect a six year old to hold her own against boys that had been using a sword since they could stand. Clarke was raised to be a Princess and never touched a sword until the day her parents were killed. However, the King seemed intrigued by the blonde’s unbending will and insisted on pushing her.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can… get back up and he'll know you're a wolf, even if you lose." The brunette assured her, knowing what her father expected of the warriors he trained. Lexa was just over a year older than the blonde and trained daily herself, though it wasn’t nearly as dangerous as the pit training. Her instructors never struck the Princess and her training only lasted a few short hours. Clarke on the other hand, trained ten hours a day and was injured daily. Lexa had begun to think, the blonde’s face would always be black and blue, given her treatment. However, the Sky Princess was strong and took everything they threw at her without complaint.

"What are you doing here, Princess? You don't belong out here with these beasts! Go on, get to Anya for your lessons before your father finds your bed empty!" Indra barked as she made her rounds and caught the two girls together, Lexa looked the blonde in the eye.

"Get back up, Clarke." The brunette repeated and the blonde gave her a nod, before the Princess headed to the first lesson of her day.

"You’re coming with me! You won't win the fight today, but if you get back on your feet the King will allow you to live. Continue to prove yourself and you will be allowed to train with the Royal Guard." Indra explained as she opened the door to the blonde’s cage and the girl fell in behind her as they made their way to the pits.

"What about the Princess? Will I get to train with her?"

"One day, perhaps. You have much to learn before King Alexander will trust you with the Princess, but that will take years. First you must prove yourself in the pits, this will not be the same as TonDC, you must learn to embrace your fear and grow accustomed to pain. Wounds will heal with time and fear only exists in your mind. Do not let your pain or fear rule your mind. If you do, you will be more inclined to give up and only the strong survive. Are you strong, Clarke?" Indra gave the girl a menacing look and Clarke nodded her agreement, determined to make Lexa proud of her.

"Yes."

"Then prove it and get back up when you are knocked off your feet." Indra handed the blonde a sword that was so heavy, she could barely lift it and then sent her into the ring. Inside, were two boys at least twice her age and Clarke's breath hitched. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Get back up, Clarke.

  
  


**Later**

  
  


"The child looks half dead… where did you find her?" Nyko asked as the general entered the castle hospital wing with the unconscious blonde in her arms and set her on a cot. It was a shock to everyone present, when Clarke managed to defeat her opponents. The fight was barbaric and the blonde could have very easily died, yet she was the only one standing.

"The pits." 

"She's a child, Indra. Not even the finest warriors are sent to the pits until they are ten, this one can't be more than five or six.” The healer looked horrified, not that the general could blame him and yet she knew there was no changing the King’s mind. It was unheard of, sending a child as young as the blonde into pit fights with teens that had been trained to fight since they could stand. However, this girl had proven that she was a fighter and the general truly believed that Clarke would continue to impress. Indra’s own daughter was the same age as Clarke and would not have survived the fight the blonde had won after training for a short three weeks. 

"This child is strong and smart, she just might survive this place. The King expects her to begin her training in the morning with the second level warriors. See to it she can get there on time, Nyko." Indra replied coldly and then exited the wing with haste, not wanting to show any attachment to her. The general was one of the few that knew who the blonde really was and if Alexander believed Indra felt something for the girl, her own family would be in danger. 

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, little one." Nyko gently stroked the blonde’s face and she began to stir, wincing from the pain of her wounds. The healer was fairly certain the girl had several cracked ribs, in addition to a dislocated shoulder and bruises.

"Her name's Clarke." Lexa offered as she exited her hiding place and the healer gasped then gave the brunette a surprised look, not having realized she snuck in.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

"Protecting my Princess, I’m her bodyguard. You did good today, Clarke. Father says you are braver than half the warriors in the Thirteen Kingdoms and will grow up to be the finest warrior in Coalition history." The brunette smiled down at her proudly and took Clarke’s hand. Lexa wasn’t allowed to watch the fight, but she had never seen her father so proud when he told them of the blonde’s victory. Clarke was no match for the two boys, yet managed to defeat them by wearing them down and then knocked them on their asses before collapsing on the ground.

"Your highness, I don't think your father would want you here…" Nyko protested and Clarke clutched the brunette’s hand more tightly, looking terrified to be left behind.

"Please… don't leave!"

"I will never leave you, Clarke. I promised to protect you and I will fight the whole thirteen kingdoms if I have to. Don’t worry about Nyko, you can trust him and he will help me protect you." Lexa assured her friend and the healer scanned the two girls, then let out a sigh.

"You're going to get me killed for this, Princess. If anyone enters, you must promise to hide and I will let you stay with the little warrior." Nyko looked the brunette in the eyes, to make certain that she understood and she nodded, then shifted her gaze back to the injured blonde.

*******************************************************************

**Polis**

**Clarke 9, Lexa 10**

  
  


"Lexa, I thought you were training." The king offered as she quietly took a seat next to her father in the Royal viewing area and noticed he was not alone. The Ice Queen, Floukru King and two generals from other kingdoms were present, which was rare. The only time King Alexander invited other rulers to view the pit fights was when he was preparing to make an example of some poor soul. 

"I wanted to see the fight, father."

"The fight, or the fighter? Don't think no one noticed you slipping off to the cages each night to visit your friend." Her father replied with a stern tone and Lexa was suddenly afraid that Clarke was the one he planned to make an example of. Attachments of any kind were forbidden, her father believed that it opened them to weakness and lived by his own example. The king was always cold towards the brunette’s mother and insisted that he cared nothing for her other than bridging an alliance with Luwoda Klironkru.

"Indra says she's a fine warrior and might join the court as a Royal Guard one day." The ten year old deflected, trying not to show she cared for Clarke to spare her from whatever sick game her father had planned.

"I think the girl is too smart to be a Royal Guard, Princess. She would make a fine addition to my school of assassins with a mind like hers, the girl wins because she anticipates her opponent’s next move." Nia interjected and kept her eyes on the young blonde as she rolled to avoid her opponent’s strike. There was no doubt that Clarke was an excellent fighter, especially given her age and the blonde even held the record for most pit fights won. However Lexa could not protect her friend if she went to Nia’s school and more students died in assassin training than graduated.

"No, father! Please don’t send her away, I promised to protect her!" Lexa objected and immediately regretted showing her father that Clarke was important to her. 

"It isn't your job to protect her, Lexa. The girl has proven to be special and I can understand your… fondness for her, however it must end. The girl is a slave, not a guest and I have allowed you to spoil her for too long. I cannot allow either of you to have any distractions while you train for your future duty to the Thirteen Kingdoms.” Alexander replied coldly as he watched the blonde defeat her first opponent and then shift her focus to the next.

"I’ll stop bringing her food, I promise… just don’t send her to Azgeda!" Lexa pleaded, knowing that Azplana’s school of assassins was the only school considered to be more cruel than the Royal Guard training. Lexa did not wish to be parted with Clarke and feared that she may never see the blonde again. In Azgeda, Clarke would be in far more danger than being forced to fight boys twice her size and age in the pits. 

"Do not worry about your friend, Princess. The girl is smart, your father and I believe she will do very well under my training. If she passes all of the trials, she will return to Polis and protect you one day." Ice Queen offered, seeming enthralled by the blonde fighting in the pit and yet it did little to ease Lexa’s concern. Anya never spoke of her training in Azgeda, other than to say that everything was a test and it created the finest assassins in the world.

"Father, please!"

"Enough! You are the heir to the throne and she is your subject! If you stop this childish nonsense, I will allow you to see her before she leaves for Azgeda in the morning." The King barked, obviously finished with the discussion and his daughter gave him a grim look.

"Yes, father." Lexa spent the remainder of the fight in silence as Clarke defeated one opponent after the other and Nia seemed quite pleased with her newest student’s ability. Azplana made a point to visit the brunette’s quarters before dinner and requested that they speak privately. Lexa sent the guards and servants away, then gave the Ice Queen her full attention.

“I will not waste your precious time, your Highness. I was hoping to speak with you openly about your blonde friend and I believe you will benefit from my counsel on the matter. You are very fond of the girl and I’m afraid that it puts you both in great danger. You must be mindful of your words and actions regarding Clarke. I believe you already know who she really is, yes?” Nia raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded, knowing the reason her friend was in so much danger.

“The rightful Queen of the Coalition of the Thirteen Kingdoms, her claim to the throne supersedes my father’s and my own.” 

“That is correct, your Highness. It was very dangerous to allow her to live after her parents were killed and many will try to use her to dethrone your father or yourself when she is older. If that happens, your father will kill Clarke and that is why she must come to Azgeda with me. If she takes the Assassins Oath, it will null her claim to the throne and she will be safe from your father. From what I have been told, Clarke cares for you as much as you care for her and if you are both careful, she will live to grow old at your side. As your Royal Assassin, Clarke will be the only person in this world you can trust fully and will be your closest friend. You swore to protect the girl and I promise you that this is the best way to protect Clarke, your Highness.” Nia gave the brunette a sad smile and Lexa shook her head in frustration. None of this was fair to Clarke, she did nothing wrong and was being punished for who her parents were. The blonde couldn’t even remember what they looked like and yet she was a slave, treated like she wasn’t even a human being.

“Clarke was born to rule over us, she doesn’t deserve to live in a cage and be treated like an animal.”

“No, she does not. However, living in a cage is better than the alternative. Clarke is a survivor and if she continues to prove herself, she will live more comfortably with me than she ever will if she stays in Polis. Though if she breaks the rules of the Keep she will continue to live in a cage, but that is entirely up to Clarke. Once she graduates, she will be the highest ranking member of your court and you will both be free to do as you please. In the meantime, guard your emotions and do not allow anyone to know that you care for her, especially your father. That means you cannot write to her or ask about her while she is away. Can you do that for Clarke?” Nia asked and Lexa was grateful that Ice Queen had taken the time to warn her. Nia was capable of cruelty and was feared by many, however she also never lied. At least that was her reputation throughout the thirteen kingdoms and was often consulted by monarchs that wanted the blunt truth of their predicament. Lexa could only assume that was the reason her father sent for her to advise him on how to handle the Sky Princess.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m told the cooks have a special dinner prepared for us tonight and I will have some set aside for you to bring Clarke when you say your goodbyes.”

“Thank you, Azplana.”

“It is my pleasure, your Highness.”

Lexa sat through the feast her father had prepared for their guests impatiently, knowing she would have little time to bid Clarke farewell. The brunette waited until the wine and ale began to dull the senses of her father, then headed to the cages. As promised, Nia had a plate of warm food prepared for the blonde and the brunette grinned at Clarke’s reaction to her unexpected treat. 

“Gods, this tastes amazing! Thank you, Lexa.”

“You’re very welcome, Clarke.” The brunette replied with a soft smile and wasn’t certain how to tell the blonde they were about to part ways. Clarke must have sensed her friend’s unease and gulped before she spoke.

“Does this mean I die tomorrow?”

“No, though you will be leaving in the morning to go to Azgeda with the Ice Queen.” Lexa let out a sigh and the blonde narrowed her eyes, likely having come to the obvious conclusion.

“Azgeda… I’m to be an assassin?”

“Royal Assassin, yes and you’ll be assigned to me. Anya was trained there when she was a few years older than us and she says everything will be a test. Anya said to keep your mouth shut and follow Nia’s rules to the letter. She thinks you will graduate by your fifteenth summer, if you continue to prove yourself. Then you can live in the castle with me and never sleep in these awful cages again.” The brunette smiled at the thought of the two of them ruling the Thirteen Kingdoms together and the blonde smirked.

“Then I swear to become an assassin worthy of you, my Princess.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Clarke. No matter what father says, you are my friend and not my subject.” Lexa grumbled and the blonde shook her head, then grinned.

“If I am to join your court, it is expected of me and you deserve to be treated like a Queen.”

“So do you, Clarke. In fact I should be bowing to you, not the other way around.”

“I’m not interested in the throne, yours is the only crown I will ever truly bow before and serve. The other monarchs can kiss my ass, for all I care.” Clarke smirked and the brunette sighed defeatedly, knowing there was no other option.

“I know. I’m not allowed to write to you until you graduate and return to Polis.”

“Your penmanship is awful anyhow.” The blonde shrugged then grinned when Lexa playfully slapped her arm and rolled her eyes.

“Ha, as if yours is any better! You and I weren’t meant to dress up and sit properly on a throne, we’re fighters.”

“I’m the better fighter and you know it.” Clarke’s face filled with a cocky grin and the brunette puffed up with pride, then smirked.

“Only because you grew up in the pits! When father let’s me fight in the pits, I’ll knock you off your high horse and break your record.”

“Please, you’ll burst into tears the moment you break a nail and I’ll have to carry you to your big comfy bed. You whined for days the only time Anya struck you and you barely had a bruise.” The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically and nudged the brunette through the bars of her cage when Lexa frowned.

“It could’ve been me in this cage, Clarke. If my father hadn’t murdered your par...”

“We wouldn’t have met and that’s something I’ll never take back, I’d be lost without you. You’re the only reason I’m still alive, Lex.” Clarke leaned against the bars and took the brunette’s hand, when her eyes welled up with tears.

“I was supposed to protect you, Clarke and now father is sending you away. Only half of the students that go to train in Azgeda live long enough to graduate and those that do are usually dead by their thirtieth summer. I may never see you again...”

“Don’t worry, Princess. I promise to come home and kill anyone that annoys you while you rule the world.” Clarke smirked and the brunette wiped her face, then smiled. The blonde always managed to make her smile, despite being the one that slept in a cage.

“You better, or I’ll have my army hunt you down. I’m going to miss you so much!” Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde through the bars when she spotted the general approaching them.

“Me too. I expect you to beat my record before I get back, or I’ll never let you forget who’s the best fighter.” Clarke chuckled and the brunette rolled her eyes, knowing she’d keep her word.

“Time’s up, your Highness and I suggest you bathe before you go to bed so you don’t get lice. Your father will never forgive me if we have to cut that pretty hair of yours and I plan to keep my head.” Indra announced coldly as she made her rounds and the brunette gave the blonde a sad smile.

“May we meet again, Clarke of the Sky People.” Lexa offered and the blonde smiled widely at the Princess’ use of the Skaikru farewell.

“May we meet again, your Highness.”

It was long after she fell asleep when the blonde received an unexpected visit from the king’s mysterious Royal Assassin, Anya. Clarke had never met the assassin, she knew that Lexa trained with the assassin exclusively and the Princess trusted her completely. In fact, it was Anya that helped the brunette slip out of the castle each night to visit Clarke and yet this was the only time the blonde laid eyes on her.

“Keep your mouth shut until you graduate, especially if they allow you to leave the Keep. Never speak or act unless Nia gives you permission, her and no other. The Ice Queen is the final word, if she says to do something you do it, even if they torture you. They will try to break you and make you disobey her, it’s a test of your worth. Everything is a test... your meals, your room, your partner and even your assignments. You are watched at all times and you will never get away with sneaking out to visit a pretty princess. She cares about you, Clarke and I refuse to watch her suffer losing you. If you get yourself killed being an idiot, I will find you in the next life and kill you slowly. That is a promise, Clarke of the Sky People.” Anya spun on her heel and disappeared into the night without allowing a word from the blonde. 

“Lexa did not understate your grumpiness… at all.” Clarke shook her head and then willed herself to go back to sleep, knowing she would need it.

  
  
  
  


***************************************************

**Next Morning**

  
  


"Get up and come with me, girl." Indra instructed with a cold tone as she entered Clarke's cage and the blonde followed her without hesitation. They stopped in front of three horse drawn carriages and the general gestured for the blonde to enter the second one, then closed the door behind her. Inside the carriage was a boy a few years older than the blonde, dressed up in fancy clothes and holding his nose.

"By the gods, you smell awful! I suppose his Majesty didn't realize you were in such desperate need of a bath! What am I saying, what proper monarch would visit the slave pits? I can’t believe that my mother insists on you riding with me!" The boy exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face, but Clarke didn't bother responding, she was busy preparing herself. 

The boy spent the next two weeks complaining about the smell and that his mother insisted they ride together in the carriage. Clarke never offered a reply to his complaints or taunts, simply remaining silent throughout the journey. Lexa trusted Anya and that was good enough for the blonde to trust her as well. They made camp each night and surprisingly, the blonde was allowed to eat the scraps before bed. The food was always cold and there was very little of it, yet Clarke didn’t mind. She had one hot meal in the three years she lived in Polis and Lexa was the one that brought it to her. The blonde was determined to get through training so she could thank the brunette for everything she had done for her. Maybe even be able to buy the Princess a birthday present, though Clarke wasn’t certain if Royal Assassins were paid. It didn’t matter, if this was how Clarke won her freedom and be at Lexa’s side, she’d do it.

After the second week of travel, the carriage stopped at the Crossroads. It was a decent sized village that was a melting pot of three separate kingdoms and was a popular stop for travellers. It sat on the border of Azgeda, Trikru and Blue Cliff. It was the last warm bed they'd have for two weeks, the rest of the trip would be in the freezing cold and snow. Prince Roan demanded that the servants bathe the blonde and burn her clothing so he wouldn't have to suffer the stench any longer. Once clean, they led the blonde to the largest room in the inn, where she was met by the Ice Queen herself.

"Come in, child. Tomac, bring the girl some warm food and a fur to sleep on. Clarke will be staying with me tonight." Nia instructed her guard and gestured for the blonde to take a seat at a small table next to the fire. Clarke tried not to show her relief at being allowed to sit in a chair for a meal and silently reminded herself to remain strong in front of Azplana.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Do you know who I am?" The Ice Queen asked once they were alone and the blonde nodded in response, met with a proud smile in return. The servant returned with a steaming bowl of stew and a pot to refill it, along with bread.

“Anything else, your Majesty?” Tomac asked and the Queen simply shook her head, remaining silent until he left the room.

"You are wise not to speak until given permission, Clarke. Always remember that, especially after you have graduated and you will succeed in the life that you have been offered. Assassins live and breath in the shadows, we do not announce our intent nor our presence, until it is time to act. We serve only the one we are sworn to, in your case Princess Alexandria and we do so blindly. If the Princess asks you to kill someone, you obey her even if the target is a loved one or if you disagree with her decision. You will only kill at her command or in order to protect her from harm and you will never do it publicly. You will never take credit for your kills or any other victories in your life. Everything you do from this day forward is in the name of your Queen and your actions reflect on her. In return assassins are offered a comfortable existence, whether you become an assassin for hire or serve in the court. The pay is excellent and you will have far more freedom than any monarch. I want you to answer the rest of my questions verbally. Why am I allowing you to ride in the carriage with my son and sleep on the floor of my room?" Nia looked to the blonde for an answer and Clarke wasn’t certain how to answer, so she decided to go with the truth. 

"I don't know, your Majesty."

"So you can learn to be invisible and from what my son tells me, you already have a talent for it. Tell me about Roan, everything you know." Nia raised an eyebrow and Clarke recalled everything that Roan had told her in the carriage. Azplana then asked about every other person that the blonde had been in contact with and smiled with each bit of information Clarke shared. The Queen allowed the blonde to eat while she answered her questions and when Clarke finished, she gave the woman a soft smile.

"Thank you for the food, your Majesty."

"You are quite welcome, Clarke. I want a daily report on what you see and hear, each night in my chambers. You will be fed a warm meal and allowed to warm yourself by the fire each night as a reward. You will keep absolutely nothing from me in these reports, understood? Good. Once we arrive at the keep, you will be Ontari's training partner. She is two years older than you, but already one of our finest students. You are allowed to speak with her and no other person inside the Azgeda Keep, unless I specifically tell you to. I will know if you have, you would be wise to remember that. Now, finish up your last bit of stew and get some sleep." Nia replied and seemed pleased with the blonde, though also wanted her to become invisible as she had said before.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Clarke… one last question. Who is the one person you would never betray, no matter the cost? The one you would die and kill for without hesitation." The Queen asked and Clarke didn’t need even a split second to consider her answer.

"Lexa."

"Her name is Princess Alexandria, never call her Lexa in front of others and never tell anyone about your... friendship. There will be consequences for the both of you, if you do. Never speak to anyone other than myself on any matter involving Alexandria while you are training and that includes acknowledging that you have met her. I train the finest spies and assassins on the planet, Clarke. Once they leave Azgeda, they are under the employ of the person that pays them and none will think twice about betraying you to serve their employer. Do not become a threat to Alexandria, by giving her future assassin information that might result in her death. You have a question?" Nia instructed, then raised a questioning eyebrow and gestured for the blonde to speak.

"Are you gonna ask me to hurt the Princess?"

"You will never be asked to harm her, Clarke. The King has tortured you countless times in an attempt to get you to admit Alexandria visits you and you have never once given her up. He chose you to protect his daughter, because he knows that your loyalty to Alexandria can never be broken. There will be countless plots, endless threats and a great deal of espionage in the Princess's future, Clarke. You are the only person that she can ever fully trust in this world and the opposite is true for you. We both need to go to bed and I expect a more detailed report tomorrow night in my tent." The Ice Queen advised and then prepared to go to sleep. The blonde did as she was instructed and took her spot on the floor, next to the fireplace.

The rest of the journey was spent listening to every tiny detail and gossip around her, then reporting it to Azplana at night. Each night, Nia expected more detailed reports than the day before and changed her questions regularly. What was each person wearing? Are they right or left handed? Do they have any tells or ticks? What did you smell or hear? Who else was within earshot and might be spying on them? How many laces held the guards armor in place? Where would the blonde strike, if she was commanded to kill them? How would she find shelter if they were attacked and where would she go? By the time they reached Azgeda, the blonde was learning to soak in every detail around her, so she could report it to Nia each night. As promised, there was always a warm meal and fire to reward the blonde for her efforts. 

There were nearly two dozen people lined up in the courtyard, when they arrived at the Azgeda Keep. All of them carried themselves like they were the most important person in the kingdom and looked too soft to fight. Though Clarke was often reminded that nothing is as it seems in the Keep and the blonde must keep her guard up at all times. Nia went down the line, welcomed home by each family member and diplomat present. Clarke waited patiently, until the Queen silently beckoned her to join her. The Ice Queen's gesture was so discreet that most wouldn't have seen it, however Clarke jumped into action. The blonde filed in next to Nia and received a proud smile from the Queen.

"Ontari, this is Clarke. Teach her everything you know and learn. You will share quarters and go everywhere together, except for your daily reports to me. You are allowed to speak to one another when you are alone, however that is not permission to keep things from me." Nia gave them both a dismissive nod. Ontari and Clarke gave the Queen a bow, then headed to the North Tower of the Keep. They passed through a number of training circles and obstacle courses on the way. Their shared quarters were far larger than Clarke's cage at the Capitol and had one large, comfortable looking bed. The moment they were in their room, Ontari began blabbing about the rules and training, while the blonde took in every detail. She was certain that she would be asked to draw the room for the Ice Queen later that night.

"You don't wet the bed, do you? We can share, but if I wake up in your piss you're on the floor." The dark haired girl asked and Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically in return. She had been forced to run a gauntlet at half the age of most warriors and did not appreciate being treated like a child. The blonde stopped being a kid the day her parents were killed and now her new roommate was accusing her of bed wetting.

"I'm not that much younger than you and I have never wet the bed, thank you very much!"

"Oh, so she does speak… how old are you Clarke?"

"Nine and a half."

"Most kids your age don't shut up and I’m guessing that must be why Azplana likes you. Never speak unless asked to respond verbally outside of our room and never cry when you get hurt, we're supposed to be invisible. You’re not invisible if you’re begging to go home to mommy and daddy.”

“I can handle pain, smartass. But you already know that, don’t you?”

“You learn quickly, kid. Azplana is good to the ones that follow her instructions to the letter and cruel to the ones that don't. Stay on her good side and always obey her, no matter what. You can sleep by the wall and I'll take the side next to the door until you learn how training works. Don't ever let your guard down, they do surprise attacks to make sure you are aware of your surroundings. Keep that dagger in your boot close and always be ready to fight. I'll wake you to go to training the first few days, but you have to learn to wake up on your own. Everything is a test, Clarke. Always remember that." Ontari explained and the blonde nodded in understanding, earning a proud smile from the dark haired girl.

Ontari then led the blonde to the training grounds and once again, she was the youngest. The two girls paired off after introducing Clarke to the instructors and students, then began sparring. There were three rounds, each one with a different weapon and then they were brought to the archery grounds. After that, they learned to pick pockets and move unseen. Both her dark haired partner and the instructors seemed impressed by Clarke’s ability, given her age. Many suggested that the two girls would prove to be the best students in Azgeda history at this rate. They trained with only minimal water breaks until the sky grew dark and then were sent to the bath to make themselves presentable. Unlike her time in Polis, Clarke was given new clothing and was allowed to move about the Keep on her own. Ontari told the blonde that as long as she kept Azplana happy, it would continue and made a point to show Clarke the dungeons. The cages were overloaded with slaves, to the point that none could sit or lie down. If they were spotted trying to do so, they would be punished harshly. The slaves had learned to huddle together so they could sleep on their feet and Clarke was determined to never end up with them. She would follow Nia’s instructions to the letter and put pleasing the Queen above any other in the Keep. 

As the days passed, the blonde learned that the Ice Queen appreciated extra efforts in her daily routine and so she strove to impress Nia at each turn. The blonde only spoke to Nia and Ontari, keeping her mouth closed the rest of the time. Even in training, she followed the dark haired girl’s lead and kept silent. As she was warned by Anya and Ontari, everything was a test. Total silence didn't just include speech and they would purposely try to get even a squeal from the students. Rodents, bugs and other creepy crawlies would be thrown in their room as they slept. They would often be attacked at random, regardless of where they were. Echo spent three days and nights in the dungeon, because she screamed when a full piss pot was poured on her. Their ability to follow Nia's commands was always challenged, the instructors would try to force them to speak without permission through intimidation, deprivation and physical abuse. 

Clarke and Ontari never relented, no matter the circumstances. There were countless games played in the Keep, all meant to test the strength of will and versatility of the students. A warm meal could turn out to be poisoned, they were expected to recognize the poison and create the antidote by themselves. Accepting a warm bed as reward for their successes could result in sleeping in the snow for weeks at a time. The training kept them on their toes and taught them to never trust anyone but Azplana herself. Clarke also learned that Nia never lied and always kept her word. The only friend she had was Ontari and Clarke knew better than to even trust her, as Nia had repeatedly advised the blonde. Days bled into months, which quickly became years and Clarke remained determined to prove herself so that she might one day be reunited with her brunette Princess.

  
  


***************************************

**Azgeda**

**Clarke 14, Lexa 15**

  
  


"Good evening, Clarke. What do you have for me today?" Nia asked as the blonde entered her chambers and the fourteen year old presented her with four coins, then stood erect with her hands folded behind her back.

"Four Warrior Coins, each from one of the visiting generals." Clarke answered. Warrior Coins were given to only the finest warriors in the Thirteen Kingdoms and were only to leave their hands upon death. Any warrior that misplaced or had their Warrior’s Coin stolen was unworthy of it and would be considered a coward by their people.

"Were you caught stealing these, by anyone?" 

"Yes, your Majesty. Ontari bumped into me on the way back from collecting the coin from the Trikru general and stole it from me." Clarke answered and the Queen gave her a challenging look, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yet you are presenting the coin to me and not Ontari."

"I stole the coin back from her, your Majesty."

"How?"

"I waited until she went to the kitchen to gather her daily gossip and found it under the window sill, on the left hand side." Clarke replied with a stoic tone and was met with a proud smile from the Queen in return.

"Very good, Clarke. Which general was the easiest to steal from?"

"Drako from Trishanakru, your Majesty. His guards drank too much ale at our meal after training and they never knew I was watching them." The blonde reached into her jacket and pulled out a folded parchment in preparation for the Queen’s next request. Nia appreciated forward thinking and praised those that predicted her lesson each day.

"Tell me their names and… excellent, Clarke." Nia's face lit up when the blonde handed her the parchment on which she drew the two guards' position when she slipped past them.

"Atom from Skaikru and Illian from Trishanakru, both were trained by Trikru. They leave their room in the South Tower each morning, one candlemark after dawn and head to the kitchens for breakfast. Illian is sweet on Nettie’s oldest daughter and tells her false tales of his courage in a battle, though he has never seen a fight outside of training. He is the better fighter of the two, but Atom is smarter. Both are right handed and prefer the sword. Atom keeps a dagger in his boot and Illian keeps one in his jacket under his left arm. After supper they visit the stables to gamble on dice each night and drink ale until the most sober one carries the other back to their quarters." Clarke reported with a monotone voice, then silently waited for the Queen’s reaction.

"How long do they sleep each night?"

"Atom sleeps through the night, Illian uses the pot every three hours until dawn because he drinks the most of the two."

"You have your final assignment, you may use whichever means you chose in order to kill the two warriors. You will not be caught and you will report to me this time tomorrow with both of their daggers in hand. Return the four general's coins to their pockets without being noticed before you go to bed." Nia finished and the blonde gave her a respectful bow, having already decided her method of assassination. The assignment meant that Clarke passed the final test and though she wanted to celebrate her early graduation, she knew better than to show it in front of the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty."

The blonde wasted no time once she exited the Queen’s chambers and made a beeline for the Royal Guest quarters. Becoming invisible in the presence of Generals, Ambassadors and Royalty was quite easy. Few of them paid any attention to the servants that cared for their daily needs and even fewer could point out their own staff. All too focused on being treated like kings and queens, than their own safety. It was rare to see them train alongside those like herself and the blonde found that she respected the few that did. They did not allow themselves to grow slothful and were more aware of their surroundings as a result, posing more of a challenge for Clarke. In all fairness, many of them were fiercest warriors in the Thirteen Kingdoms and had grown used to letting their guard down when surrounded by comfort. There were hundreds of guards and skilled assassins in the Keep, therefore they believed they were safe. The first three generals had already retired and sneaking into their quarters unseen took no effort at all. The forth general was the most difficult to steal from and also the one that she respected the most.

“What are you doing here, girl?” Indra demanded when she spotted the blonde in the main hall of the royal guest tower. Nia had provided her more important guests with the comforts of home, so they did not have to leave the tower unless they wished to. There were several amenities, including a private library and meeting hall in the tower they slept in. There was a kitchen staff to serve meals any time of the day and as much wine as they needed. Clarke remained silent, causing a tiny grin to form on the general’s lips. 

“I see Azplana has trained you well and taught you the importance of silence. Come, sit by the fire with me.” The general commanded and Clarke did as she was bid without hesitation.

“General, shall I fetch you more ale?” The servant, who was in fact Ontari asked and the dark skinned general nodded in response.

“Fetch me some Trikru ale, not this watered down swill you’ve been giving us and make it quick, girl!”

“Yes, General.” Ontari gave a respectful bow and darted out of the room, to follow her command. 

“How is your training going?” Indra asked and the blonde simply nodded in response. Clarke knew that her friend likely had some Trikru ale prepared nearby and would return sooner than Indra expected, so remained silent.

“Your ale, as requested. May I draw you a bath, general?” Ontari announced as she returned and the general narrowed her eyes at the dark haired servant, then shifted her gaze to the blonde.

“This one can draw my bath. That will be all, thank you.” Indra replied and the dark haired assassin bowed before she left the room. “You have learned well, Clarke. I can only assume that you were aware how quickly she would return. Alexander will be glad to hear it, as will the Pr…”

“Am I excused, General?” Clarke cut the woman off, remembering her orders from years ago and hoped that Indra would understand her reasons. The blonde knew she would be punished for speaking to the general without permission, but also knew she was only doing as Nia had commanded. Never let anyone know about Lexa or your friendship with her, there is always someone listening. 

“Draw my bath and be on your way, girl” Indra answered and gave the blonde a knowing smile, before returning to her book. Clarke did as she was bid and returned the general’s coin without her noticing, before exiting her quarters. The blonde then made her way to the stables and spotted her two targets gambling, then watched them from the shadows. Illian stood to fetch more ale and Clarke followed behind him silently. As she predicted, the Trishanakru warrior stopped to relieve himself on the way and she took the opportunity to make her move. The blonde carefully laced the rim of each cup in a potent poison and then returned to her quarters. 

***********************************

**Next Morning**

  
  


Ontari landed on her back with a grunt when the blonde struck her hard in the chest with no indication and then smirked as Clarke stood triumphantly above her. It had become a game between the two girls, who would best the other before breakfast and they were evenly matched. Whoever woke first would attempt to hold a dagger to the other girl’s throat as a way to test their awareness, even as they slept. There was no instruction from Azplana to play this type of game, though Clarke knew she was likely proud of them for taking the initiative.

"Poisoning the ale… not bad, kid." The older girl smirked and the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically in response, still finding comments about her youth annoying. Yes, she was the youngest student in the Azgeda Keep but she was also one of the best.

"I'm fourteen for fucks sake! When are you going to stop treating me like a child?"

"When we both graduate from Assassin School and become badass bodyguards for whichever king or queen we get assigned to. I was congratulating you on your graduation, Clarke. Everyone knows it was your last assignment." 

"What assignment?" The blonde feigned ignorance, well aware of the rules of the game and not interested in letting even Ontari hold her back. They were instructed to never, ever share the orders they were given by Ice Queen and never admit to their part in any assignment.

"The killing of Drako's two dumbass guards, which has been coming for a while now. They let…"

"One of the second year students got past them two weeks ago and Echo got past them three nights ago. It was only a matter of who was going to do it and we all had the opportunity to do it, therefore any of us could have done it." Clarke replied carefully, refusing to give in to her friend’s taunts and the older girl smiled widely.

"You're definitely learning, kid."

"I'm only a year and half younger than you, Ontari!"

"Your age is your only weakness and you need to learn to ignore it." The older girl replied as Clarke lifted her to her feet and the blonde knew that she had won the game for now. Lexa was her weakness and the world would burn before she would let anyone realize that. Nia was the only one in Azgeda that was aware of it and likely planned on keeping it to herself until she found a use for that knowledge. Clarke had been preparing herself for the day it would be used against her and decided there was only one way to get ahead of it.

“I’ll remember that.” The blonde smirked and both girls turned their attention to the door as footsteps approached, followed by a knock at the door.

“Azplana wishes to see Clarke of the Sky People.” The guard announced and Clarke mentally prepared herself for the punishment she would receive for speaking to Indra the night before. She gave Ontari a nod and followed the guard silently, finding Indra with the Ice Queen when she arrived.

“Clarke, you remember General Indra of the Tree People. You will accompany her as she returns to Polis and then protect your Queen on her visit to Arkadia. Your daily reports will be given to Indra until you return home and officially become Alexandria’s Royal Assassin.” Nia instructed in the same manner as every prior assignment and the blonde nodded her understanding.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“You will be joining the Royal Court and I am certain that you will make this school very proud. You answer only to your Queen and I advise that you always remember your training. You are to treat Indra as if she were me while you travel and keep nothing from her. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Very well, I am told the carriage awaits you both and… was there something you wish to ask?”

“Shall I report to the Quartermaster for my punishment before we depart, your Majesty?”

“Have you broken one of my rules, Clarke?”

“Yes, your Majesty. I spoke to the general last night, before she dismissed me.”

“Is this true, General?”

“It is, Azplana. I was going to tell her about this assignment and she cut me off, asking to be dismissed.” Indra replied and the blonde could see the wheels in Nia's mind at work.

“Twenty lashes and no meals for three days, you may only consume water. See Indra’s healer for salve before bed tonight so you don’t risk infection, nothing for the pain.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Clarke headed directly to the courtyard and wasted no time removing her outer clothing, hanging them on a nearby fence. The girl wrapped her arms around the whipping post and stood expressionless as the Quartermaster lashed her.

“Twenty lashes and no food will affect the girl’s ability to ride a horse, your Majesty.”

“Clarke fears lying to her Queen more than any pain she might suffer at the hands of some mindless brute with a whip, as you can see. You did not tell me about her disobedience and Clarke knew that you did not, yet she still admitted the truth. Unquestionable loyalty is far more important than learning to take a punch or defeating an opponent in the pits, General. Clarke has not broken a single rule in the five years she has trained here and yet she knowingly did so last night. Once her wounds have fully healed, ask the girl why she broke my rules and I believe you will learn something from her answer.” Nia replied, as she carefully watched the blonde accept her lashes in complete silence at the center of the courtyard. Once it was over, the blonde replaced her clothing and mounted her steed with no sign of discomfort. Indra gave Azplana a respectful bow and mounted her own horse before ordering the caravan to depart for Polis.

  
  


****************************************************

**Polis**

  
  
  


"Focus, Lexa!" Anya grumbled as she got back to her feet and Lexa rolled her eyes, then smirked.

"I am focused, I beat you didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. That baby scratch on your arm just killed you, ai seken." The assassin pointed to her forearm and the brunette’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What? How?"

"Feisbona."

"Poison… we're just training, that's not fair!" Lexa gave the woman an incredulous look and received a shrug in return.

"Life isn't fair, Hainofi. Do you think an assassin plays by the rules?"

"You're  _ my _ assassin, On." The brunette crossed her arms in front of her and stood confidently, while Anya shook her head.

"No, I'm your  _ father's _ assassin. I am only loyal to him and if he tells me to cut off that pretty head of yours, I won't hesitate."

"So you're saying I can't trust you?" Lexa narrowed her eyes and the assassin nodded with a tiny smirk.

"You're learning, ai seken."

"No one speaks Trig anymore, Anya and I don’t understand why I must learn. It hasn’t been used in conversation in over a century! Not to mention that if I can't trust you why would I bother learning it from you? You could be teaching me to say ‘ _ your mother is a hamster’ _ , for all I know." Lexa argued and the assassin chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"You’re learning Trig so you can speak to Clarke without being overheard by your enemies."

"Clarke definitely doesn't speak Trig, On. You have no idea how difficult it was to teach her to read and write in the dark, without candles!" The fifteen year old rolled her eyes and then smiled, remembering all those nights she made Clarke draw words in the mud.

"You and your stupid fucking candles…” Anya grumbled and let out a deep sigh, before gesturing for the princess to sit on the bench with her. “The next time you see Clarke, she will be able to read and write in at least three different languages, perhaps more. Every letter you receive going forward, will have to go through her, so she can make sure it isn't poisoned. Only a handful of people in the Thirteen Kingdoms speak Trig because it’s a dead language, your father and I are the only ones in a hundred mile radius that speak it." The assassin explained and Lexa ran through every memory she had of her father, then shook her head.

"I've never heard father speak Trig."

"Then I’ve done my job." Anya shrugged nonchalantly and then gave the brunette a playful smirk as her mind was swimming with questions. Lexa knew it would be difficult to be so far away from her blonde friend, but not that it would be unbearable. It didn’t help that in the last two years, the brunette was dealing with very intense emotions and all of them were directed at Clarke. She’d heard whispers and gossip about other girls that had… special relationships with their female friends, but at court it was considered taboo. Which translated to Lexa dealing with her feelings for the blonde in solitude, while desperately hoping that Clarke felt the same way about her. Nevermind the fact that she hadn’t laid eyes on the blonde in almost five years and there was still another year left before Clarke would come home.

“What else will Clarke learn and when will I get to see her again?”

“Ugh… you are so fucking worried about her, you’ve completely forgotten that you’ve been poisoned!” Anya threw her hands in the air in frustration, before fumbling with a leather pouch and handing Lexa a vial of liquid.

“Wait… you actually poisoned me?” The brunette was completely floored, she never considered that her instructor wasn’t joking about the cut on her arm. 

“Sha, ai seken and I don’t plan on being executed because you’re too lovesick to pay attention! Now, drink that before your lips turn blue… ALL of it, I don’t care that it tastes like horse shit. You can’t help her or protect her if you don’t keep your mind on your own lessons. Clarke will be fine and I’m certain that no one has to remind  _ her _ to stay focused.” Anya grumbled and poked the brunette hard in her side to make her point, though it only brought on a wave of panic. Lexa was faced with the harsh reality that she very well might be the only one that felt something more than friendship.

“You mean she doesn’t miss me?” The brunette gulped and stared at the ground, feeling completely lost.

“I am certain that she misses you as much as you miss her, but Clarke can’t see you until she is sent home. She’s doing everything she can to make that happen as soon as possible and that means staying focused on her lessons.” Anya’s answer sounded more like she was placating her student, but it gave her a sliver of hope.

“Do you think she tells her friends about me?” Lexa pressed on, realizing that it was possible her teacher was in contact with Azgeda and therefore knew more than she offered. Anya let out a frustrated growl and once again, threw her hands in the air. 

“For fucks sake Lexa, how can you not realize that Clarke is as crazy about you as you are for her?! Do you have any idea how many times that girl has been tortured nearly to death in order to force her to speak YOUR name?” The assassin’s answer might as well have been a dagger in the brunette’s heart and she fought the tears that threatened to spill out. 

“You mean, they’re torturing her?” The brunette’s voice wavered and when Anya nodded, leaving Lexa feeling completely betrayed. The Ice Queen’s promise that Clarke would be treated more fairly in Azgeda had her convinced that the days of seeing the blonde covered in bruises and cuts were long gone. Lexa had spent years so worried that Clarke might not love her back, that she didn’t think to ask if the blonde was being harmed.

“Most likely yes, but I’m talking about  _ before _ she left Polis. I can think of at least a dozen times that Nyko was certain Clarke was dead and another dozen where she simply passed out from the pain. All because YOUR dumbass insisted on sneaking out to see her every damned night!! You’ll be happy to know that Clarke never once said your name and refused to admit that she ever laid eyes on you after the day her parents died. I’m guessing by that look on your face, she didn’t mention it to you or tried to stop you from visiting her.” Anya finished and it was all it took to make the fifteen year old break down. All those nights that Lexa fussed over the blonde’s wounds and Clarke always told her that she didn’t mind the pain. There was no doubt in the brunette’s mind now that the blonde loved her back and all it did was make Lexa feel horribly guilty.

“No… she didn’t.” The brunette burst into tears and was surprised when the assassin pulled her into a hug. It was unheard of for Anya, she never showed anyone affection and yet here she was consoling a girl too stupid to realize that the blonde was suffering in order to protect her. Lexa had spent years ignoring what was right in front of her and Clarke paid the price with a smile on her face. As her father always said, no amount of sorrow can make up for lost time and the brunette had no idea how to make it up to the blonde. Once Lexa’s sobs ceased, the assassin let out a deep sigh and lifted her chin with one finger to meet her eyes.

“I don’t know if either one of you realizes just how much you love each other and if you aren’t careful, it will get you BOTH killed. Clarke learned a long time ago that you are her only weakness and she’s been smart enough to keep that to herself. Whatever relationship the two of you might have when she comes home, it must stay in the shadows. No matter how badly you might want to tell the whole world that you love Clarke, you can’t… not ever.” Anya’s face was more serious than the princess had ever seen and it suggested that this was a lesson Lexa couldn’t ignore.

“But... I only talk about Clarke to you and...” The brunette wiped her face with her sleeve and the assassin looked well beyond frustrated with her student.

“Dammit Lexa, I just told you that you can’t trust me!! How do you think your father found out that you were bringing Clarke scraps and who do you think advised him to torture her?”

“You didn’t…” Lexa shook her head in disbelief, it was one thing to be misled by the Ice Queen but the only person in Polis she confided in was unthinkable. It was Anya that helped her sneak out the castle, Anya that gave Lexa the guard schedule and Anya that set food aside for the brunette to bring Clarke each night. Nia warned her that Clarke was the only one that Lexa could ever fully trust and it turned out that she actually meant it.

“I did, because that’s my job and I would do it a hundred times over if your father asked me to. When your beloved assassin comes home you can have her kill me for that, if you like and she’d do it without question. The point is, she has been protecting you secretly for years and will continue to do so until the day she dies. Clarke will never win a stupid award for valor in combat or get married or have a family because like me, she no longer exists!” The assassin advised her and the brunette had to find a way to find a way to make things right. The easiest way was also the most dangerous for everyone and would likely end in a very bloody war. Tell everyone that Princess Clarke was alive so she could push Lexa’s father out of the throne.

“Clarke’s the rightful Queen… she can…” Lexa was cut off when Anya shook her head and pulled a letter from her jacket bearing the symbol of Azgeda.

“This arrived three days ago and was sent to every kingdom on the planet, including the ones that you’ve never heard of. Your father nearly shit himself when he read it and has been in a drunken stupor ever since, which isn’t surprising. No one even suspected that Clarke would make this move, not even Azplana and she’s always a hundred steps ahead of everyone. Clarke officially abdicated the throne and named her sole heir, then made sure the entire fucking planet knew about it. She was even wise enough to have eight monarchs, seventeen generals, as well as one priest from every faith witness and sign the proclamation. Your girlfriend’s a hell of a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for and she even managed to tell your father to go fuck himself in the process. I’m willing to bet Nia is so fucking proud of Clarke, she could skip from one side of the planet to the next. No one else in the school will hear about it until Clarke graduates. Azplana has cancelled all off Keep assignments and mail until then, so it won’t interfere with her training. You wanted to know why Indra suddenly had important business in Azgeda, there’s your answer.” Anya finished with an amused smile and Lexa felt like her heart dropped out of her chest, as she read the proclamation as well as a number of supporting legal documents. 

Not only did Clarke relinquish her throne and her title, she named Lexa as the  **only** person that could inherit the throne. If Lexa died before naming her heir in the physical presence of all thirteen monarchs and twenty six generals, the Coalition would be disbanded. No one could assassinate Lexa in order to take the throne because there would be no throne to claim and there wasn’t a goddamn thing anyone could do about it. In addition to that, Clarke changed her name and then signed herself into a binding contract. Klark of Ice Nation was now the property of Lexa and would be in her service until the day of the blonde’s death. 

“She sold herself to me and made it so I can never free her… why would she do that?”

“I think that answer is obvious, but I can’t speak for her on that. Clarke did this, so you wouldn’t find yourself in the middle of a civil war and wind up dead. I’m told she graduates sometime this week and Klark of Ice Nation will officially become your Royal Assassin when she arrives in Polis one month from now. Don’t thank Clarke for what she’s done for you by getting killed before she gets here. Nami?” The assassin finished and Lexa felt completely numb. She didn’t deserve any of it, not the throne or the title and definitely not Clarke. All the spare food, secret lessons or even love she had to offer the blonde would change the fact that Clarke would never be truly free.

“Sha, Seda.”

“Good. Now go get some water and drink lots of it, or you’ll feel like shit the rest of the day.” Anya gave her a dismissive nod and the brunette wasted no time in heading to her room to decide what to do about what she just learned. 

Lexa may not be able to take back all the years Clarke suffered in the name of protecting her, but she’d make damn certain that the blonde knew she appreciated her sacrifice. Assuming of course that Clarke didn’t realize what an idiot Lexa had been in the years since they met. Then again, the blonde would never have handed the keys to her kingdom over lightly and the fact she specifically named Lexa as her heir spoke volumes. Clarke could have given it to anyone and the way Anya described her father’s reaction suggested he was as surprised as everyone else. Meaning he only kept Clarke alive in order to maintain his hold on the throne and she purposely out maneuvered him.

  
  


***************************************************

**Three Weeks Later**

**On the Road to Polis**

  
  


“You wished to speak with me, General?”

“I did, Clarke. You and I will ride ahead of the caravan for the last week of our journey. I wish to see your skills in action and I am told you are an excellent marksman, so bring a bow. We leave camp in a quarter candlemark." Indra informed her and the blonde nodded her understanding.

“Yes, General.” Clarke bowed and rushed to gather her belongings, not that there were many. The dagger King Alexander gave her all those years ago, never left the blonde’s possession and she had been trained to need nothing more than that. Nia had one change of clothes, an empty poison kit and sword prepared for her when they left Azgeda. It was more than enough to aid the blonde on her newest assignment, having learned to locate poisonous plants and create her own poison concoctions. She had gathered most of what she needed by the end of the first week and hoped that her botany lessons were more than just theory. The blonde had similar assignments in the last five years, given meager supplies and sent on her way. The expectation was always the same, she must return with a fully stocked poison kit and her dagger, even if she was half dead upon her return. The blonde spent most of the last three weeks preparing to answer for her bold move when she returned to Polis. Not everyone would be displeased with her and Azplana made a point to make that clear before she left for Polis. Twenty lashes was nothing in comparison to the normal punishment and the blonde knew it was only because Nia respected her decision.

“You’re early. If only my second had your sense of urgency.” Indra offered as Clarke arrived on her horse, while the General herself was still saddling up. The dark skinned general, finished up and then led the way out of camp. They rode in mostly silence for three days, before the blonde addressed the elephant in the room.

“You have something you want to ask me, don’t you?”

“What makes you think that, Clarke?”

“There is no other logical reason for the two of us to travel ahead of the others and you keep asking Nyko about my wounds. I’ve had much worse, you know.” Clarke shook her head and the general smirked, realizing there was no fooling the blonde.

“I do know, I’ve seen it myself. You are correct, I do want to ask you something and I want you to be honest in your answer.”

“I have been instructed to keep nothing from you.” The blonde replied.

“Why did you tell Azplana that you spoke to me?”

“She already knew that I did.” Clarke shrugged and Indra narrowed her eyes.

“We were alone.”

“No one is ever alone in the Keep and rarely alone elsewhere.” The blonde shook her head and held back a chuckle, she forgot sometimes how blind people were to what was right in front of them. Nowadays, a king couldn’t take a shit without five spies gathering every disgusting detail so they could report it. Something you learn to accept when you are trained to notice everything and recount it in detail.

“Are we alone now?”

“Mostly, two spies have been following us since we left the Crossroads and one stayed behind with the others in case we returned to the caravan.” Clarke answered nonchalantly and the general’s eyes went wide with surprise. They didn’t pose a threat as far as the blonde could tell and were likely sent by Azplana to ensure Clarke arrived in Polis safely. 

“Where is the other one?”

“Twelve trees southeast of us, she left her horse behind at the stream so she would not be spotted as we made camp. Brunette, my age, an inch shorter than you, left handed, armed with a bow and dagger. She broke her ankle when she was younger, at least that’s what her limp suggests.” Clarke reported as she had thousands of times in the past and Indra took a deep breath before she replied.

“Kill the spy, once you are certain we are alone you may return.”

Clarke stood and grabbed a flask to pretend she was fetching water, then disappeared into the forest. The general remained at the camp and built a fire as she waited for the blonde to complete her task. Indra couldn’t hide the look of surprise on her face when Clarke returned with two rabbits and an extra bow in addition to a braid cut from the spy’s head. The blonde took a seat next to the fire, after handing Indra the braid and began to skin their supper. 

“Azplana said you always thought ahead, it is a rare talent and you will need it in the future. I assume we are truly alone now?” The general raised a questioning eyebrow and the blonde nodded.

“Yes, general.”

“Why did you stop me from speaking in Azgeda?”

“You were about to mention the Princess and I was not allowed to acknowledge meeting her in the presence of anyone, save Azplana herself.” Clarke answered truthfully as Azplana had instructed and was met with a confused look from the general.

“Why?”

“My loyalty towards my Queen is a weakness that can be exploited and I will die before I let anyone harm her.” The blonde replied and it was clear that the general read between the lines, when she smiled uncharacteristically.

“I think I finally understand why you did what you did, Clarke.”

“Yes general, I believe that you do.”

“Before you see the Queen, her father wishes an audience with you before he departs the capitol. I expect you to be as honest with him as you are with me, no need to pour salt on the wound.” Indra offered and made the mistake of showing the blonde that she would enjoy witnessing Clarke’s reunion with King Alexander.

“Yes, general.”

The next day and half passed quickly as they completed their journey to Polis. One mile south of the capitol, Clarke requested that she part ways with the general to avoid unwanted attention and Indra agreed. The general informed the assassin that she would be expected in the throne room by midday and told her to have a report ready for King Alexander. The blonde walked the streets, listening to the capitol gossip and sizing up any threats to the throne. Overall, the citizens of Polis feared Alexander and were glad to hear that he was being dethroned. The blonde grumbled to herself about how loose lipped they were on the subject. As Azplana advised her years ago, if you never mention the monarchs aloud there would be nothing to fear. Simple enough in Clarke’s mind, though few warriors and fewer laymen had been taught the value of biting their tongue. Even in Azgeda, there were a few that allowed themselves to voice their complaints and each met their death at the hands of Nia’s assassins. The blonde herself had killed at least a dozen of these fools and always let it serve as a reminder to never speak ill of a King or Queen. 

Once she had gathered enough intel to give the King a report, Clarke made her way to the Palace and tested the security by wandering the halls. The guards were far more relaxed than Clarke recalled from her previous stay and she wondered if she only noticed it because of her training. King Alexander was busy listening to some farmer lament his ability to pay his taxes as she entered the throne room and the blonde knew it would not end well for the farmer. Clarke listened to him make excuses and grumbled to herself about people not learning from history. King Alexander was not now, nor was he ever interested hearing complaints about his heavy handed rule over them. He saw himself as untouchable and rumors throughout the kingdoms suggested that he believed he was descended from the old gods. This farmer was only sealing his fate and the blonde couldn’t feel sorry for him at all for being so foolish. As she suspected, King Alexander eventually sighed in frustration and ordered the man be executed for failure to pay taxes. Indra entered the throne room as the farmer was dragged away by the guard and gave the blonde an almost imperceptible smile as she passed.

“General, you were ordered to return with my daughter’s new handmaiden and yet you stand alone.” The King grumbled. That was Clarke's cover, she was never going to be introduced as the Royal Assassin and would be considered a lowly servant until she died.

“The girl is shy and has requested a private audience with your Majesty.” Indra replied and the King scanned the faces of all present, then ordered the room cleared. Clarke kept her position in the shadows as the others left the room and held back her smirk when Alexander still failed to spot her.

“Well, Indra… where’s my daughter’s assassin?”

“Here, your Majesty.” The blonde announced and stepped into the light, offering the King the dagger he gave her years prior.

“Well, well… very impressive. You are aware that you broke the law by entering the throne room unannounced, yes?” Alexander glared angrily at the blonde and gestured for her to stow the dagger. It was a small matter, but the king had to at least attempt to maintain the air of authority in the face of defeat. 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“And yet you managed to infiltrate the most secure castle in the Thirteen Kingdoms without alarming my guards. I assume you have prepared a report for me on the security of the palace.” Alexander offered and the blonde gave him her assessment, followed by what she gathered from local gossip. The King was gifted at schooling his expressions, however years of training made him easy to read. Spotting a liar in the bunch was a daily game in Azgeda, Clarke and Ontari always tied for the win. Based on her assessment, Alexander was internally berating himself for being the one to send her to Azgeda and allowing her to outsmart him. The most feared monarch was kicked out of his own castle by a fourteen year old that he kept in a cage and tortured for years. No matter how much he might want to make Clarke pay for that, he couldn’t. The King’s hands were tied and everyone knew it, leaving them all in an awkward situation. 

“Tell me Clarke, are you aware of the shitstorm you’ve created?”

“I made my oath and renounced my claim to the throne. I live only to serve and protect my Queen from the shadows. I’m not interested in politics outside of how they affect the safety and well being of my Queen.” Clarke replied candidly and the king searched her face in hopes of any sign that she had another alternative for her actions.

“Do you believe the assassin speaks true, Indra?”

“I do, your Majesty. The assassin was given the opportunity to lie in order to avoid punishment in Azgeda. The girl admitted her fault and requested to be punished before she left the Keep, though she was not prompted to do so by Azplana. She received twenty lashes at the hands of the Quartermaster, followed by three days without food or wine. Nyko treated her wounds, though the girl refused any medicine for the pain.” Indra answered and as the blonde suspected, it was clear the general was enjoying watching the king fall from his high horse.

“What was this crime that you were punished for?” The king clenched his jaw to hide his rage towards the assassin.

“Speaking without permission, your Majesty.”

“And what prompted you to do so?” Alexander was grasping at straws now, trying to find anything that could salvage the mess before him.

“The General was about to speak of your daughter and I stopped her from speaking so she would not be overheard by Azplana’s spies.” Clarke answered. 

“So you broke the rules in order to protect my daughter from possible harm and then willingly offered yourself for punishment?” The King pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, signalling that he acknowledged his own defeat. 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“How should I punish my guards for allowing you to slip past them?” The King narrowed his eyes, likely trying to ensure that his daughter would be left in good hands. 

“Public execution.” The blonde’s answer clearly surprised both the king and Indra as they looked at her in shock.

“Really? Why such a harsh sentence?” Alexander raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat, eager for an explanation.

“Your Majesty has been assassinated in full view of over thirty guards and twenty members of the court, yet none will suspect it until it is too late. You will be in a coma within the hour and dead by dawn. The antidote to the poison I used is under your pillow in your personal chambers and you have another candlemark to take it before it is too late. I didn’t bother with an antidote for your wine taster, he should have noticed the licorice flavor immediately and yet he failed to do so.” Clarke answered and the King burst into joyful laughter when she finished, then gave Indra a nod. The general shot a proud smile at the blonde before she rushed to fetch the antidote for the king.

“You are a wolf indeed, Clarke. I underestimated you and now everyone on the fucking planet knows it. Was it always your intention to make a fool of me?” The King sighed defeatedly and then gave the blonde assassin a proud smile.

“No, your Majesty. My only intention was to protect your daughter and I shall continue to do so long after you are dead.” Clarke finished as Alexander shook his head and pinched his nose again. There was no point in arguing or being angry with the girl that made his own daughter a Queen.

“Very well, I believe my daughter is waiting for you in her chambers.” The King waved his hand dismissively and the blonde gave him a respectful bow, before heading to Lexa’s quarters. Clarke made her way to the tower, briefly introducing herself to the guard as she passed and then took a deep breath before she knocked on Lexa’s door. She didn’t ask Lexa’s permission or even advise her that Clarke planned on turning the whole Coalition upside down, prior to handing the brunette the throne. It was very possible that Lexa would be furious with her and Clarke prepared herself to answer for it when she signed her name on the document that sealed both their fates.

“Enter.” A voice commanded and the blonde’s eyes immediately fell on the brunette as she opened the door, finding Lexa far more beautiful than she remembered. 

“Your Majesty.” Clarke bowed respectfully, only to have the brunette giggle and throw her arms around the blonde.

“No need for that when we are alone, Clarke. You are my oldest friend and I truly hope that we remain so when we are old, worn out hags.” Lexa offered, seeming to be perfectly at ease with the situation and the blonde couldn’t be more relieved.

“Assuming I live that long… besides, you’ll have a castle full of grandchildren to spoil and keep you company by then.” Clarke shrugged and scanned the room for anything suspicious as she spoke.

“Not likely. Please sit, I had the cooks make a cake to welcome you home and I can’t ignore it any longer. I’ll admit that I was about to eat it when Anya told me you arrived and then you kept me waiting for hours, which isn’t fair of you.” The brunette shot her a playful grin, causing the blonde to laugh while she silently thanked the gods for not making this reunion awkward. 

“Deepest apologies, your Majesty. So, I assume that means you still have a sweet tooth?”

“Always. I hope you enjoy it, Indra took forever to respond to my letter asking what your favorite was and I was forced to choose for you.” Lexa was purposely being over dramatic to ease any tension between them and the blonde couldn’t be happier. It was as if not a single day had passed since they were sitting in the slave pits, joking with each other as they always had. 

“I don’t have a favorite, Majesty.”

“No?” The brunette looked at Clarke like she had seen a ghost and the blonde shook her head, smiling widely.

“Azplana has been very good to me, but we aren’t allowed dessert or wine. Professional conflict, wine and desserts are great options for hiding poisons because of the richness. If you consume them regularly, you might miss a telltale flavor or aroma that will get you killed. It isn’t worth the risk, so I always get the first bite and nothing more.” Clarke smirked and the brunette chuckled as she handed the first bite to the blonde.

“I’m happy to know that if you should die eating cake, that you did so in order to protect me, Clarke.” 

“Always, your Majesty.”

“I suppose you can’t discuss your training with even me, at least that is what father says.” Lexa gave her a hopeful smile and Clarke wanted to tell her Queen everything that had happened since they parted. However, rules were rules and some oaths could not be broken, especially ones that allowed her to secure Lexa’s future.

“Your father is correct, though I’d love to hear about your training.”

“Well, let’s see… boring political lectures, training with Anya until I was ready to face the pits. I was this close to defeating your record but mother had a fit, so father made me quit. Now that I am Queen, I plan on trying again because I refuse to admit that you are the better fighter. I spent the next year learning to be a proper Queen and sit by the fire sewing, which ended in disaster. I got frustrated and set fire to the dress I was supposed to be making, which resulted in nearly burning down the East Tower. Domestic life is not for me, I’d rather charge a battlefield than make dresses and doilies.” Lexa grinned as she spoke, making a point to ham it up for the blonde and smiled more widely when Clarke laughed.

“Agreed.”

“Do you play any games? I wasn’t certain what to bring with us and my father insists that we stay in the carriage on our journey.” The brunette raised an eyebrow, but the reminder of their trip to Arkadia for Lexa’s crowning left Clarke running back through the long list of things she needed to check before they left in three days.

“It is safer for you in the carriage…you should stay away from the walls, just in case we are attacked on the road. I will stay on the side with the door, so anyone that tries to kill you will have to go through me. Even your father’s carriage can easily be penetrated by a well thrown spear.” The blonde was unintentionally verbalizing her concerns, though she knew she could speak freely with her Queen. Clarke’s mind was racing, preparing a mental checklist and the brunette pulled her from her thoughts with a playful smack.

“Clarke! Can we please discuss something that doesn’t involve a plot that ends in you dying to protect me?” Lexa rolled her eyes dramatically and frowned at the blonde assassin, who gave her a cocky smile.

“I’ve been trained for that specific purpose, Majesty.”

“And here I thought I was the one who swore to protect YOU.” The Queen grumbled and Clarke took her hand, knowing she was likely berating herself for something she had no control over. Lexa was powerless to stop her father, unable to keep Clarke from going to Azgeda and now she was blaming herself for all the horrible shit the blonde went through in order to make Lexa the Queen. 

“You did protect me Lex, now it’s my turn.”

“But I didn’t, Clarke…”

“Yes you did and I will always be grateful. You saved my life the day we met, kept me sane and fed in the pits. None of this would be possible if you hadn’t been there for me and that’s why if I die for any other reason than protecting you, I shall never forgive myself.” Clarke offered candidly and the brunette sighed, then gave the blonde a soft smile.

“I don’t deserve you, Clarke.”

“You deserve far better, Lexa and I mean it about the carriage.”

“Fine, you can sit by the door and I will stay away from the walls of the carriage. Happy?” The brunette relented with an exaggerated sigh and Clarke smirked in return.

“Are you sure it won’t bruise your ego, Majesty?”

“Gods, you are such a brat!” Lexa gave her an exasperated look, though the blonde knew it was all in fun.

“Says the one that snuck out of the castle every night by the time she was seven.” Clarke retorted before the brunette pulled her into an impromptu hug and let out a relieved breath.

“I missed you, Clarke.”

“I missed you too, Lexa.”

  
  


*************************************************************

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any comments/suggestions. I know it's different and I plan on following up with one shots of them older. Thank you for reading 😁


End file.
